


Broken Windows

by Inwiste



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: Kouga wished he could say that rocks hitting his window in the middle of the night was the last thing he expected to hear, though that would be a lie. They had become a common (and not entirely unwelcome) part of Kouga's life.In which Inuyasha goes to Kouga's house in the middle of the night and throws some rocks at his boyfriend's window to get his attention (and possibly a kiss or two).
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely unplanned and written in about an hour and a half so I apologize for any errors here. Nevertheless, I am proud of it. Big thanks to a friend of mine (ilya_boltagon) for help with the title. Definitely the hardest part of writing for me.

Kouga would love to say that the faint sound of rocks hitting his bedroom window woke up. That statement could only be improved by him going to sleep right  _ after  _ said rocks were thrown at his window, ignoring whoever thought it was a good idea to come bother him in the middle of the night, 2:19 am according to his phone’s sickeningly bright lock screen. He really needed to turn his phone brightness down before he went to bed. This was becoming a common occurrence. 

His eyes slowly adjusted to the light and settled on the five—no six messages at the top of his notifications. 

Inutrasha: You up? 

Inutrasha: Got into another fight with Sesshomaru. Not surprising since dad is currently out of town on business

Inutrasha: Okay he’s being a petty bitch I do NOT wanna stay in the house right now

Inutrasha: You never go to bed before three so I’m gonna to assume you’re up

Inutrasha: Kay I’m at your house

Inutrasha: Look out the window

Kouga resisted the urge to sigh as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor, allowing himself to adjust before standing up and making his way to the window and pulling up the blinds. The idiot was right of course, though rather than working on assignments he had been in the middle of a riveting stare-off with his ceiling. 

Despite the fact that it was middle of the night in December, his boyfriend was dressed in sweats, flip flops, and a t-shirt, his long, unkempt silver hair spilling down his front and back, making him look unfairly handsome in the dim moonlight. He slowly opened his window and leaned out, the brisk air sending a shiver through his body. Nevertheless, he made eye contact with his boyfriend and snorted when Inuyasha waved at him with a stupidly smug grin. As entertaining as it would be to simply shut his window and tune out any messages that came his way, he knew the other would simply resume the unjust assault on the glass and his parents would  _ kill  _ him if something scratched the window. Some shit about the materials being imported, he had no idea. 

Aia and Chieko were away at college and Tatsu was...he had no idea. Not here. Ayame was holed up in her own room, no doubt texting Kagome and Sango or doing her own work. His parents slept on the floor above him and he had two years of experience of sneaking Inuyasha into the house under his belt. It was child’s play at this point. 

The door opened with a soft whoosh and Inuyasha wordlessly took the hand offered to him, allowing himself to be led up the winding stairs to Kouga’s room, continuing to stay silent even as Kouga shut the door and took a seat next to him, their thighs and shoulders pressing against each other as his boyfriend leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“What happened this time?” Kouga asked softly, his words nearly being swallowed by the tranquil silence of the dark room. He moved to sit against his headboard and pulled Inuyasha so his head sat in his lap, immediately pulling strands of hair to make a small braid on the side of his head. 

“He was being a bastard. I don’t get why he came home this weekend, especially since dad is gone. I swear it’s just to make me miserable,” Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes. “Fucking jackass started making comments about my appearance and manners. Said he couldn’t believe how badly I had been raised. I was going to punch him but Jaken was there so I just went upstairs and climbed out of my window about four hours later.” 

“As much as both of those dicks deserve a good punching, you probably made the right decision. Just imagine that your training dummy is Sesshomaru and let your shinai go to work. I would love to watch that,” Kouga replied, undoing the small braid with his fingers before starting on another section. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kouga groaned at the shit-eating grin that slowly appeared on his face. “Are you sure you don’t just like watching me practice? Me, all sweaty and glistening after a long practice. I look quite dashing.” 

Kouga flicked his nose and snickered at Inuyasha’s sharp protest while ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks. Yes, he enjoyed watching Inuyasha develop his kendo skills—he was one of the best in the country after all, but it was purely educational. That’s what he kept telling himself, anyways. 

“Do you have practice tomorrow?” Inuyasha always asked him as if he had no knowledge of his involvement in the sport, though he never missed a meet and even appeared at practice from time to time. An interesting conundrum that he knew Inuyasha would hate to talk about. He filed it away for later use. 

“Mmm no. Our long practice was moved to Sunday. I’m completely free tomorrow,” he responded. It wasn’t as if he had much of a life outside of school and track at this point anyways. The headache that had been building behind his eyes was slowly dissipating along with any energy he had, leaving him unable to stifle a yawn that followed.

“You don’t get enough sleep, idiot. You should try to fix that before you fall asleep on the track, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku free to trip over you,” Inuyasha retorted as he slowly sat up and moved to the other side of Kouga. His bed was ridiculously large as per his parents' request but it felt more homely as Inuyasha pushed back the covers and slowly laid down, giving him an expectant look. 

“Maybe I should start making you pay rent given how often I find you in my bed,” Kouga murmured as he laid down. “Cash or credit?” 

Inuyasha snorted at the comment and shifted closer to the other as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, putting it on the other side of his bed. “Is my company not payment enough?” 

“You’re right, I should charge extra.” 

“Jackass.”

“Idiot,” Kouga responded before covering Inuyasha’s lips with his own, sighing as a cool hand slipped under his tank top and curled against his waist, the other’s lips moving against his own in a lazy rhythm. He didn’t want to pull away but he did want to get to sleep before three am, so he pulled away with a soft sigh, giving Inuyasha another shorter kiss before shifting in the bed, coming to rest his head on the other’s chest.

“Want to get breakfast tomorrow morning?” Inuyasha asked as he carded his hand through Kouga’s hair. 

“Like that’s even a question,” Kouga snorted. He found it difficult to keep his eyes open as the minutes dragged on and slowly drifted off to sleep, curling his lips up in a lazy smile at the sensation of a soft kiss on the crown of his head. Getting out of the house tomorrow with his guest would be an interesting challenge, but it could wait for the morning. They’d figure it out. They always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Inuyasha isn't going to be swinging Tessaiga I figured that he should do something else and I thought kendo would be perfect for him. And for Kouga, I think track and field is pretty self-explanatory.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! If you'd like to see more Inuyasha (and Inukog) content from me, feel free to follow me at hautecouturejaken on tumblr!


End file.
